Dragon Quest IX Wiki
Dragon-Quest-IX-Sentinels-of-the-Starry-Skies-logo-50p.jpg|thumb|266px|left]] Welcome to Dragon Quest IX Wiki New Dragon Quest IX wiki is a collaborative website about Dragon Quest IX that anyone can edit! The story. People have prayed to the celestrians for a long time, but when one falls to earth they turn and laugh. Dragon Quest IX begins in the Observatory, the floating kingdom of the Celestrians. The main character begins as the guardian who has just undertaken protection of Angel Falls, a human village. The Celestrians have been trying for some time to move into the God's Land. However, before they can leave, they require a fruit called the fygg. The fruit is very rare and Yggdrasil the "World Tree" it grows on must be empowered with benevolessence, which are obtained by helping people in the mortal world, known as the Protectorate. By helping and protecting his town and earning their thanks, the main character obtains enough benevolessence for the World Tree to produce the fyggs. Just as the Starflight Express that will take the angels to the kingdom of God arrives, the Protectorate is attacked from below by a mysterious and powerful force. The force scatters the assembled angels and knocks the fyggs, the Starflight Express, and the main character down to the Protectorate. The main character awakens without wings or a halo and finds he has been rescued from the base of the waterfall in Angel Falls. As he comes to he learns a little about his fall and the great earthquake that happened at the same time. Having lost most of his Celestrian's powers, but not his memory or the ability to see deceased and magical spirits, he travels about trying to find a way back to the Observatory. During an adventure to reconnect his village to the nearby castle after landslides caused by the great earthquake, the main character finds the broken down celestial train and its faerie driver, Stella. Stella promises to help the main character return to the kingdom of angels if he can prove he is one. By helping humans, the main character gathers benevolessence though he can no longer see them. His ability to aid and protect the humans convinces Stella who, restoring power to the Starflight Express with the benevolessence, helps the main character return to the Observatory. Upon his return, the main character discovers that the fyggs have also fallen to the human world and that many Celestrian have been dispatched to find them, though no one has yet returned. His prayers to become a Celestrian again are unanswered but a vision is presented to the main character as he stands before the World Tree. Taking the vision as a sign, the main character is charged with returning to the human world to help collect the Fyggs. As the main character travels the Protectorate in search of the fyggs he finds that the fruit have the ability to grant those who eat it any wish. Unfortunately, the wishes are not always fulfilled in the way they were expected and those who eat the fruit succumb to strange and demented ways. It is the hero's mission to travel from land to land, finding and battling those possessed by the Goddess Fruit's power. As he defeats their twisted forms, the main character sets the possessed free and regains the fyggs one by one. Eventually, the hero learns that a Celestrian named Corvus, who resembles a fallen angel, is responsible for the attack on Yggdrasil and the Starflight Express, and defeats him by eating a Fygg and turning into a mortal, because Celestrians can not act against superiors. Latest activity Category:Browse